As Years Go By
by TheMoonStarChild
Summary: My name is James Potter. The bloke with the hair in a ponytail is Sirius Black and next to him is Peter Pettigrew. He stopped talking and stared at Remus. Finally remembering he had not introduced himself, he stood up and shook James' outstretched hand.


Title: As Years go By...

By: TheMoonStarChild

Rating: Over all T but might change to M later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter sigh. This will be slash later on in like mid story. SB/RL and of course JP/LE.

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first story so please be nice. This will probably have a lotof errors or grammer mistakes but I'm trying to find a Beta Reader so you gotta hang with metill then. I took this down just to double check again for errors but you know they just slip by sometimes.Thanks, hope you enjoy. On with the story!

* * *

On a bright day in September, many where traveling by train to get home or visit relatives and friends, but if you looked closely enough at the barrier platforms between nine and ten, you could see some families vanish as they walked into the barrier. Of all these people, this included a small light brown haired boy with his parents.

As the brown haired boy and his parents went through you could see the boy grip his mothers hand as they reach another platform which was labeled as 9 3/4. The mother of the boy kneeled down beside her child and started speaking, " Remus, dear you got to let go."

The boy named Remus looked up at his mother with a nervous smile and let go of his mothers hand. His mother, Penelope Lupin embraced her son and started whispering in his ear, again.

"Oh sweat heart, don't be so nervous. This is a one in a lifetime chance for you and we are so happy your are going to Hogwarts."

Remus' father, John Lupin, kneeled down beside his wife and also hugged Remus tight.

" We know you can do this, son. Even with your condition you are smart and talented, so don't be discouraged." His father smiled and added,"Also try to make friends Remus. I'm sure if they get to know you they'll love you."

Remus looked up at his parents faces, he murmured a quite " Thanks", gave his parents one last hug before grabbing his trunk and walking towards the train, which was getting ready to leave. He looked back to where his parents were and saw his parents wave him on.

He slowly boarded the train and went down the aisle to find an empty compartment. Looking around he looked at the nervous faces of first years and faces of the older students chatting awayabout what they did over the summer vacation.

Walking all the way to the back of the train he found an empty compartment. He went inside and dragged his heavy trunk with him. Remus sat for a second to catch his breath and looked out the window. He saw his parents and waved at them. As the train started his parents spotted him and waved back as the train slowly moved away.

Remus moved away from the window as he could no longer could see his parents. He sighed, as he slowly moved towards his trunk to put it in the under seat compartment, but before he did he opened it and searched for his book.

'_Now where is that blasted book, I know I packed it in here.. ah ha here it is._' He smiled triumphantly and closed his trunk.

After a good few pushes and shoves he managed to get his trunk in the under seat compartment. He sat down and looked at his battered copy of _Murder on the Orient Express_ by Agatha Christie.

_'Alright just read and relax Remus. Calm the nerves._' Remus bit his lip, as he opened his book and started reading.

Looking up from his book, no more than five minutes since he started his book, he looked up at the compartment door as it slid opened and three laughing boys walked in with their trunks.

There were two black haired boys, who Remus thought at first were brothers, and a short brown haired boy, who seemed to hang back a little.The boys finally noticed that the compartment they walked into was not empty and stopped laughing. One of the black haired boys stepped forward and spoke," Hey, sorry for just barging in. May we sit here?" At Remus' nod he continued.

" My name is James Potter. The bloke with the hair in a ponytail is Sirius Black and next to him is Peter Pettigrew." He stopped talking and stared intently at Remus. Finally remembering he had not introduced himself, he stood up and shook James' outstretched hand.

" My name is Remus Lupin. It's nice to meet you." he smiled shyly. He moved over to Sirius and Peter to also shake their hands, smiling shyly at them. They smiled back, happy to meet someone new.

Remus sat back down and tried to continue reading but so many thoughts were flying through his head. '_ I wonder if they would be my friends,_' his smile slowly disappeared from his face. ' _but if they ever found out what I was they would hate me. Who would want to be friends with a werewolf?_' He sadly smiled down at his book.

'_ The only reason I'm here is because Dumbledore became Headmaster of Hogwarts.The former Headmaster died of unknown causes._' He looked up from his book when he heard his name being called.

" Hey Remus, would you like to play wizard's chess with us?" Sirius asked. Remus, a little surprised by their friendly disposition, said he would play winner. They nodded and started their game.

Remus took this time to study each boy. Starting with James, he was tall and had the messiest black hair he had ever seen. His eyes were a kind, hazel color behind his black framed glasses. James seemed like the relaxed sort of person, taking everything in stride.Remus sniffed the air and caught a wiff of James scent, he smelt of apple cider and vanilla.

"Do you have the sniffles, Remus?" Peter asked. Remus blushed and thanked God that the boys didn't know he was smelling their scents. He said some dust was floating around and made his nose sniffle.

He moved his gaze to Peter, who was playing James at the moment. He was not as tall as James and Sirius and just a tad shorter than he. He had blue eyes with brown hair he wasn't skinny like James but not overweight either. He seemed kind of shy and skeet. Remus also sniffed the air again, more discreatly this time,he smelled some kind of cheese and grass. Remus scrunched his nose up a little in distaste.

The last to be studied by him was Sirius. Sirius was the tallest of the bunch. He had meduim length hair and something gleaming in his ear. Remus focused his eyes closer. It was an earring.'_ I hope that's platinum._' Remus thought because it shined like silver.

He looked at Sirius eyes and felt a weird feeling pass through his body. Sirius' eyes were grey but seemed slightly silver with blue hues. '_ Just like the ocean_.' Remus thought. He sniffed the air again and caught Sirius scent it was very pleasant. It was a rich spice witha wild sparkabout it.

He looked at all of them and smiled. He thought '_ This is my pack._' He was surprised with himself as he thought that, but he was startled out of his thought when he heard a victory shout from James, who had just won the chess game.Peter moved to sit next to Sirius on the seats, while James laid ont he ground to get more comfy.

" Come on Remus you said you'd play winner." 

Remus got up and sat on the ground and started a new chess game.

* * *

A/N: All right that was chapter one! I hope you liked it. The book Remus is reading is the one I'm reading right now . Agatha Christie is such a great murder/mystery writer. If you like those types of books you should check her out! Well the next update will be in a week or when I find Beta reader. So Byes for now!

Please Review! It would make me happy and I wouldn't mind some constructive critisism!


End file.
